


Mating Season (Nalu Lemon)

by prettyred (korolevax)



Series: Fairy Tail Lemons [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Mating Season, F/M, Lemon, Nalu smut, Smut, nalu lemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/prettyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cliché dragon slayer oneshot where Natsu's animalistic sides takes its heat out on Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mating Season (Nalu Lemon)

Lucy stretched out her arms, dropping her pen against the desk as she yawned stiffly. She had been writing all day, and perhaps it was time for something else. She had grown a bit of writer's block, anyhow. Standing up from her desk, Lucy stretched out her long legs, barely covered in thin and comfy shorts during her day home. Lucy wandered into the kitchen, ready to make something for dinner. There was a knock at her door, and she sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. Who was bothering her so late at night, and on her day off? She shuffled her feet towards the front door, rubbing her tense neck.

"Oh, h-hey Natsu." She sighed. Lucy wasn't entirely sure who to expect, but seeing her friend was a both relaxing and disappointing. He probably wanted to just lay around her house like he always did, yet she was looking forward to the rest of her night being alone for some Lucy-time.

The pink haired mage smiled awkwardly, rubbing his forearm. "Can I come in?"

Biting her cheek, Lucy nodded. She stepped aside, too tired to even wonder why he was using the door. Of all things, the door. There was basically no getting rid of him anyway, so why bother telling him off? Natsu strolled in, walking slowly around her living room. He shifted back and forth on his feet. "I hope you don't mind I came by so late, it was kind of urgent."

Shrugging, the blonde locked her door and turned to him. "It's fine. I've been alone all day, I probably could've used some company." Lucy chuckled softly.

Salamander fidgeted where he stood. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept last night. His face was flushed as well.

Lucy frowned. "Are you getting sick?" She asked, looking at his sweating brow and disheveled hair. "I was making some dinner, I can war you up some soup."

Natsu smiled weakly, his brow furrowing in sadness. "No, that's not it. Really, I-"

The celestial mage took a step forward, reaching her hand out to feel his forehead for his temperature. "I think you're getting sick, you feel warmer than usual..."

Her voice trailed off as she stepped into him, gently touching his face. Lucy felt his strong hands grabbed her biceps firmly, pulling her against him even more as she came into his chest. She let out a squeak before Natsu dipped his head down and pressed his lips against hers. Lucy's body tensed up as he crashed his mouth roughly onto hers, sucking on her lips firmly. Her hands clenched in to and out of fists, eyes wide. She watched as his onyx eyes squeezed shut, his breathed ragged.

He pressed his forehead against hers, pulling his lips off her now swollen ones. Natsu's hands roughly dug into her wrists, holding her hands up between them. "I'm sorry Luce, but.."

Natsu's voice trailed off as he tried to steady his breathing. He definately looked sick. Almost crazed with something, like he was itching for a drug. His black eyes fluttered, glistening with something wicked.

"But I really need you." His voice was low and gruff as he muttered in her ear. Chills of both excitement and fear traveled down her spine. It stung a bit, his hands holding onto her roughly. This feral side of him was terrifying, yet intoxicating.

Natsu's hands dropped hers and she placed them on his chest, slightly pushing him away. Her head lowered in embarassment. Growling at her disapproval of him, Natsu's hands gripped onto her waist, pushing her forcefully back. She slammed against the wall, Natsu stalking towards her. Lucy crossed her knees, trembling from head to toe. His silence was horrifying as his tall and muscular body leaned over her petite and curvaceous figure. Her bare legs stretched between his, stiffly being pried apart by his calves.

Grabbing her wrists, Natsu pinned them against the wall beside her head. He dipped down, biting her neck. She let out a yelp as teeth dug into her collarbones, his tongue flicking soothingly over the now raw flesh. Her own breathing hitched in her throat. How could she possibly be feeling this way for him? Natsu's lips brushed over her skin, tickling her neck as he came up and pressed his mouth on hers. Warm breath and flesh pushed into her lips, licking her bottom lip. Lucy arched her back in pleasure as he sucked her lip between his, nipping slightly.

The feel of her breasts pressing against his chest due to the pleasure he gave her made Natsu growl and crave more immediately. He raised her arms way over her head, holding both of her wrists in his one large hand. The other hand ran over her t-shirt, grabbing handfuls of the unwanted fabric. Natsu groped at Lucy's chest through her shirt. His palm pushed into her roughly, kneading his fingers into the soft lump of flesh. Lucy closed her eyes tight, biting her lip in both pain and pleasure.

The lack of skin-on-skin contact was making his upset. Natsu grabbed her crew neck collar between his teeth, tugging at her shirt. His sharp fangs tore a couple holes, creating a loud rip. Lucy gasped as Natsu yanked his head back, the tear in her shirt running straight down to her belly button. He just ripped open my shirt... Lucy banged her head against the wall, clenching her knees together. ...with his teeth. Excitement bubbled inside of her as Lucy's dirtiest of fantasies came to life. Long fingers pushed her bra up over her breasts, spilling free into his palm.

Natsu's grip on her wrists loosened as he bent down, licking the valley of her breasts. His right hand firmly and eagerly grabbed at her breast, squeezing it roughly. Natsu's teeth grazed over her opposite breast, licking at her nipple. The slight foreplay ended when his mouth captured her nipple, sucking and biting roughly.

"Ow!" Lucy cried out as Natsu clenched down on both of her breasts. His hand created a dull, aching pain while his teeth came near to drawing blood. "Natsu, that hurt!"

Lucy wiggled against his hands, just shy of slipping out of his terrifying comtrol. Natsu slammed her hands back against the wall, bringing his head up close to her face. "You don't move unless I tell you to move." He growled. "Got it?"

She cried out, shaking beneath him. Lucy refused to answer him, so he got impatient. Natsu slipped his hand around her breast, firmly squeezing as he flicked over her nipple. "Got it?"

Lucy screamed in both pleasure and fear. She felt so good when he wanted her to, but otherwise... Natsu spread her legs apart with his, running his knee up and pressing it against her center. She whimpered at the solid and stiff contact on her growing wetness.

Natsu kissed Lucy again roughly before dropping her hands and squatting down. Naturally, she ran her fingers through his messy hair, tugging at the strands as he pulled at her shorts. Natsu pushed her hands away roughly. "Keep your hands still. I don't want you to move." He growled.

Lucy opened her mouth to protest, but the cold air rushing against her center as Natsu tugged down her undergarments distracted her. His lips curved into a small O, blowing cool air onto her trembling pussy.

"Natsu.." Lucy moaned, rolling her hips off the wall and into his mouth. He backed up, a snarl on his face.

Standing over her again, Natsu barked at her. "I thought I told you not to move?" He shouted, both hands slamming against her chest and squeezing roughly. Her hands pushed at his wrists, trying to get him off of her, but she eventually began squirming and pushing at him in pleasure rather than fear. "I-I sorry!" She cried.

Natsu smirked, his sharp white teeth glistening. "You will be." He whispered. With a swift kick of his foot, Natsu swung Lucy's legs out from under her and caught her just before she felt entirely on the floor. He set her down, kneeling before him.

He looked down at her with a ferocious smile. Lucy knew what he wanted, and it was hardly a reason to be sorry. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Lucy gingerly grabbed his waistband, curling her fingers around the edges.

"Come on." Natsu growled. One hand was on the wall, the other fisted in Lucy's blonde mane. She squeaked as he yelled at her, obeying him and speeding up. Lucy pushed down his pants, running her palm over his erection as it sprang out from it's cage.

Her small hands curved around his massive length, hard with his lust for her. Natsu's hand on her head pushed her forward. Lucy placed her lips on his tip, licking the moisture that came early. Natsu groaned, his breath heaving. Lucy licked a stripe from his base to the tip, trailing her tongue under his cock firmly. Once at the head, her lips managed to wrap around his size. She began to move her head back and forth, her tongue pressed against the underside of his cock as she sucked him off.

Natsu eagerly brought her face in and out with his hand. The erotic sounds he made gave her motivation to go deeper and deeper, rubbing every inch of skin around his cock as she went. His hips began to move forward, thrusting into her mouth. Lucy's eyes teared up as his cock moved down the back of her throat, twitching as he neared the end. Her eyes widened as Natsu let out a low and long groan, pressing her face into his cock as he came inside her mouth. Lucy felt him twitch and orgasm inside of her, exciting her in the dirtiest of ways. He pulled out after a moment, a bridge of semen and saliva breaking off from the two.

A small smile spread across her face as Natsu knelt down, muttering in her ear, "I'm not done with you, yet." She bit her lip, trembling as she wiped his cum off her lips. Natsu's fist remained around the back of her hair, which Lucy came to regret as he yanked her to the side. She yelped in pain, falling on all fours against the carpet.

Natsu chuckled, shrugging off his vest as he settled himself between her calves. Lucy looked over her shoulder, only to see Natsu's teeth sink into the flesh on her ass. She squealed in pain, his hands quickly coming up and soothing her ass by rubbing and squeezing it.

"Spread." Natsu ordered, smacking his hand onto her wet pussy mound. Lucy moaned out, obeying without a second thought. Her fingers scratched at the carpet. Natsu ran his hands up and down the back of her thighs and over her ass, cupping handfuls of luscious flesh as he went.

His cock barely gave any warning of pushing through her folds before Natsu thrust base deep into her. Lucy screamed out, throwing her head back. Natsu spread her legs wider and wider, his hand coming around to rub circles on her clit. Waves of ecstasy shuddered through Lucy. Natsu rolled his hips while still inside of her, circling his cock within the walls of her tight pussy. She moaned loud and long profanities as his hand rubbed her bundle of nerves. Lucy shivered as his other hand ran along her spine, gripping a handful of long yellow hair.

Lucy whimpered in pain as he jerked her head back. Natsu relieved her pain when he pulled out and began to move his cock into her. His length sliding in and out between her legs was intoxicating and thrilling. A strange excitement ran through her bones as Natsu pulled her hair. Natsu's thick cock rammed into her, relentless pounding against Lucy's ass and into her pussy. Her legs began to tremble, his dick making her go numb. Her moans turned into screams as Natsu pulled her head up by her hair, shoving her face into the ground. His hand moved away from her clit, and she cried out sadly as he did so, focusing on the pleasure of him thrusting into her incessantly.

Screams escape her swollen lips as Natsu's wide hand came down on her ass, slapping the raw and fragile flesh so hard an imprint stained her skin. "Natsu!" She yelled.

"Say my name again." He growled, smacking her ass again, lighter this time. Both hands went to her hair, his crotch thrusting against her as he pummeled into Lucy.

She didn't want to say his name. She wanted him to force her to scream it, like he did everything else so far. She bit her lip, waiting for the moment he would hit her, mixing the pleasure of his cock with the pain of his hand.

"Say it!" Natsu demanded, smacking the same vulnerable spot on her ass.

"Fuck, Natsu!" Lucy screamed. Natsu's thrusting became uneven and sloppy as he twitched inside her. The mini spasms of his cock felt amazing, and Lucy wanted more. She began to rock back and forth, slamming her hips against his cock as he came forward and thrust into her.

Natsu let out a loud grunt as she did so, pulling her hair tighter. "Again, Lucy." He ordered. She happily obeyed, continuing to move to and fro as Natsu matched her pace.

Natsu clenched onto Lucy's ass as the knot in his stomach broke, causing him to come inside of her. He throbbed and delved deep as he hit his orgasm, leaning forward and pressing his chest against Lucy's back. Lucy screamed as she felt him twitch against her walls, coming on the very feel of him orgasming as well. Her walls clenched, the built up energy inside of her releasing. She panted, laying on the carpet for a moment as Natsu kept himself inside her, riding out their orgasms. He pulled out, and Lucy found it a strange feeling to suddenly be without him. Her bruised body suddenly ached as the pleasure began to fade.

Natsu stood up, grabbing Lucy's naked and trembling body in his arms. He walked silently to her bed, dropping her harshly on the mattress before crawling over her. His warm chest pressed against her back, his hands trailing over her aching breasts. Lucy would have pushed him away, but she was too tired. Her eyes dropped at Natsu's breath was hot on her neck. She fell asleep, hearing Natsu's last words for the night soothe her.

"I'm sorry Luce." He whispered, his arms wrapping protectively around her. "I love you."

Lucy just smiled, running her hand over his before she fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> *A/N: this is the first and only Mating Season themed fanfic I am doing. The request I got was from a very nice fan, so I will make it <3 but I think it is a bit unoriginal and I would rather make more unique work. I still hope you like this though*


End file.
